Cake Love
by RoPete
Summary: What do you get with a double Fudge frosting cake and six hungry brother who are not the intended target for the cake. Find out with Ginny and see if her dreams gets crushed or come true. Please R&R. H/G and a little R/Hr. one-shot.
1. Cake Love

**Cake Disaster**

_Entry in Ginny's Diary_

_Dear Diary,_

_Harry has just lost Sirius Black, his godfather and one of the only people connected to his parents. I have tried talking to him and he talks a little but he closes up really fast. I think Hermione and Ron are talking to him but it is hard to tell. It is really nice to have him open up to me. He has never done that before barely even knew I was alive really. But it's great to know he notices me and will talk. I hope he keeps talking to me. I still really like him, even if I tell everyone that I am over him._

_I can see him flying around the Burrow. He has been doing that everyday since he got here two weeks ago. I really worried about him. I think I will bake him a cake. That always makes me feel a little better if not a lot. Love Ginny_

As Ginny closed her diary sparks flew around it sealing it off from nosey brothers. Her mum had taught it to her when she had first got the diary after evil diary. Her dad had it checked just in case. She looked up at the window in front of her and saw Harry again just flying around diving or spinning to keep it interesting. Ginny loved the look on his face when he was flying, so carefree and happy like he had not just lost Sirius.

After watching him for a few minute she started down stairs to bake the cake. As she reached the last step, she thanked Merlin that none of her family or Hermione was down there.

So she got started on the cake. 'Harry's favorite cake is yellow cake with double fudge frosting.' she thought to herself 'So I'll make that.' After looking in the pantry for supplies, Ginny went outside to get two eggs from the chicken coop. When she was out there she saw Harry again. ' I better finish quick he looks like he is going to come in soon.' Ginny thought again.

It took 5 minutes in her mother magical oven to cook the Cake to perfect golden brown. She let it cool and went to check on Harry. He was making a slow dive towards the broom shed, when her timer went off telling her the cake was cool and ready for frosting. Deciding to magic the frosting on, to safe time. With all the magic coming out of her house she knew she wouldn't get in trouble, unless caught by her mother. Shuddering at the thought of what her mother would do she looked around and found still nobody. Her brothers were up stairs doing something or other. Ron was in the village with Hermione. Just as friends so they said at breakfast.

As Ginny put the finishing touch Harry is coming over the hill. She pours a glass of milk and sets the cake, a fork and a note down on the table. Then has Harry gets closer she runs up the stairs into her bedroom. Ginny listens for the sound of the door opening but can't because Fred and George come down the stair very loudly drowning out all sounds from down stairs. "What ya doin' Gin-Gin?" Asked Fred, "Looking for Harry" snickered George. "Oh, go stuff your heads before I Bat-Bogey you!" whispered Ginny. "Or worst" She threaten as she turned on her heals and left for her room.

**Meanwhile **down stairs Ron and Hermione entered through the front door. "I had a great time Ron. The bookstore was huge. I loved every minute thank you," Hermione said before kissing him on the cheek. He blushed tomato red**. **Hermione turned to go up the stairs not noticing the cake, bumping in to Fred and George.

"Hermione, your back. Did you have fun?" Questioned George as he looked over at Ron still beet red. "What happen to him?" Fred asked pointing at Ron over Hermione's should. She turned to look at him and turned red herself as their eyes met.

"Oh" Fred said releasing what might have happen. "What?" George asked confused. Fred whispered in his ear. "Oh got it." " Then give it back," joked Fred. "What?" "Never mind. Anyways we came down to get something to eat and a oh that a cake looks good and look George someone left a fork out for us. How nice. Come on lets eat" Said Fred trying to break the awkward silent. "Well I think I will go put my new book away in my truck. So I will go see Ginny. Bye everyone!" Stated Hermione sounding very rushed. Then she left squeezing pass the twins. "Ah, yeah I think I will have some cake with you guys." Ron said.

As the twins and Ron sat down Bill and Charlie walked into the kitchen. "Hey cake! Who made it?"

"Probably Mum, like all the other food in the house, Bill. Isn't she the only cook in the house? "

"No, Harry can cook too, remember lasted year. Middle of the summer mum was ill so Harry cooked breakfast for us" said Ron

"Really, I just thought she had cook it then gone back to bed so maybe it was Harry" said George. "Or the other girl in the house could have cooked it."

The brothers looked at each other and said all a once "Naa"

"That's not Ginny," laughed Bill.

All the brothers laughed as Harry walked through unnoticed and a tip toed up the stairs jumping all the creaky ones. As he passed Ginny's Door he leaned against it smell her scent around the door. Hearing her laugh at something Hermione had just said. 'Oh, if it wasn't so hard to tell you how much you really mean to me. I love you Ginny. It's so simple in my head where you can't hear me or reject me. If I only knew how you felt too some simple little sign that you still care," Harry thought.

He didn't go flying just because he missed Sirius. He did like crazy but talks with Ginny plus Ron and Hermione helped a lot. No, he went flying to think of how and when to tell Ginny. He knew she had given up on him but he still hope. Right? Well he could dream and plan but he had to tell her soon he didn't care what others thought as long as he had his Ginny. He won't have a care in the world.

He jumped as something dropped inside the room and footstep came closer to the door. He ran up to Ron and his as fast as he could just before doorknob turned and Ginny sprint out and down the stairs to the kitchen.

**In Ginny's Room**

(While Harry stood outside)

"Hermione I can't believe you kissed him. He probably would have fainted if the twins weren't there. How red did he really go?" Laughed Ginny tears rolling down her face. "I did and I can't believe I did it. I felt bad when the twins found us. But I've wanted to forever I really liked him for a long time. I hate fighting with him but he can make me so mad sometimes. Well maybe someday he will maybe like me back the way I like him."

"You know he already does. Right? Of course not, you're still hoping he likes you when he's hoping that you like him. He's liked you since first year. In your second year he was so scared when you got you know."

" Yeah but are you really sure? I mean really? Because..." Hermione trailed off as a book drop to the floor that she had had her elbow on. "Hermione your love struck maybe I'll tell him and safe you the trouble of telling. He's probably still down stair listening to the twins ranted on about the two of you making him go beyond red if there is such a color." Ginny said then made for the door. "I think I tell him NOW!"

"No! Wait! Ginny Please! No!" as Hermione ran after her. Ginny ran all the way down the stairs but stopped on the very lasted stair in total shock. She was about to yell when Hermione bowled her over, right into Bill's lap.

"Nice of you to drop in. Want some cake?" said Bill smiling down at his little sister. "Oh no! You guys ate the cake?" Whined Ginny. "Why was it for someone? Not to be eaten by anybody else because there was no note or any thing"

"Yes and there was a note... That's now on the ground. YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!!" Screamed Ginny making the whole house shake a little. The brothers plus Hermione scattered very quickly. "YOU ALL ARE SO GOING TO PAY. GET BACK HERE NOW!!!" Ginny shouted again. With that she ran out of the house screaming and waving her wand at any moving thing.

As Ginny was running around the yard chasing her "Bloody brothers!" as she was yelling at them, Harry looked down on the scene and for the first time in weeks he laughed. He howled, tearing flowing down his face. He laughed so hard that the 'game of tag' stopped to look up at him in the window screaming with laughter.

Ginny blushed so hard, as the others started laughing as well. "I'LL GET YOU TO POTTER." Then she torn up the stair and rip his door open before he had a chance to move. "You'll pay like the rest of them. That cake was for you did you not see the note. I thought the cake was a nice gesture since you have been feeling so down lately, and this is how you repay me by laughing. You are so thick it isn't funny anymore!!" Shouted in a deadly whisper. Harry had stopped laughing and was trying process the meaning of her words.

"Thank you Ginny. I'm sorry for laughing but watching your brothers run in fear was well you get the point." Ginny looked stunned she could believe he would give in that easily after hearing about him mouthed off the to Umbridge to just give up so fast. "I. No I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. I-I'm just sorry" Ginny said blushing. "So how have you been with Sirius and everything?"

Harry loved that Ginny wasn't afraid to say Sirius's name in front of him, it made him feel better although just having her in the room make him feel better. "Okay I guess much better because of talking with you and the others but your still the only one who will say Sirius besides me. I think that they think I will crumb into a million little pieces just by hearing his name" said Harry with a small laugh. "But I have other thing to keep my mind occupied for a while."

"Oh and what would that be?" Question Ginny " A girl maybe or Tom, what?"

"The former"

"Really a girl. Is it Cho again? Please don't tell me if it is."

"No it someone I know very well and she helps me out with things"

"You know Hermione like Ron right? So she's taken," said Ginny with a smirk. Harry pulled a disgusted face. "No way Hermione is my sister no that would just be creepy. So what about you? Do you like anyone?" Harry asked with a little too much hopefulness in his voice but Ginny didn't notice.

"Maybe yes. Maybe no, but more yes than no I have know him for a long time and he is really cute and cool with the right amount of hot headiness to keep me in love with him." She said not thinking when those last words slipped out 'Oh bloody hell I can't believe I said that to the guy I love without him knowing its him oh shoot' Ginny thought mentally slapping herself. When she looked back at Harry he looked down cast." So are you going to tell her name?" She asked blushing hard. "Maybe" With a deep breath Ginny took all her 'Harry clues' as she called them and put them together. Then proceed, "Can I tell you whom I like?" Harry didn't really want to hear this but decide if he didn't want to give himself away he better say, "Sure, who is the mystery guy who you like?"

"Well I have liked him for a while now and you know him very well. You live with him a lot... He has the greatest hair and most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. When he is really happy or excited the his green eyes dance like wild fire." With that Harry looked up into Ginny chocolate eyes to see that she wasn't lying. "Me, after all these year still me?" Harry asked dumbfounded "Yup"

"Really?" said Harry with the hopefulness back in his voice.

"Really Harry. Now you have to tell me about your crush or whatever"

"Fine she is really smart and beautiful but I don't have a crush on her and the more I get to know her. The more I start to love her. Umm She as beautiful hair that when the light hits it just right it looks like fire and I really think I love her." Ginny was stunned that he would tell her first off and then after she had told him, he told her he loved someone else. That hurt. Tears brimming in her eyes she tried to speak but nothing came out. Finally after a minute she composed her self enough to speak, "So do I get to know her name or is it a secret?"

"No it isn't a secret you already know her name because it is..."

"Spit it out Harry. I'm dying to know who to kill!"

"You" was all he said, "I love you Ginny" The tears spilled over Ginny cried with joy. Ginny jumped over to Harry and kissed him full on the mouth. Harry took a second to realize what was happened before wrapping his arms around her. They let the kiss express all their emotions they felt for each other.

Finally they came up for air. Ginny rested her forehead on Harry's and whispered, "I love you"

"I love you too Gin. But I have to ask how are we going to tell your brothers?"

"I think they already know." she said waving her wand at the door it swung open to have all eight Weasleys and Hermione fall into the room.

"Fred get off now," shouted Ron. "I can't Mum's on me. Get off mum!"

"Sorry dear"

Finally they all got up except a red head and a bushy brunette who were still on the floor. "Hermione, Hermione! You've got a redhead on your lips who happens to be our brother. That's just nasty." Hermione and Ron kept snogging as if no one was there. All at once the Weasleys plus Harry minus Ron yelled, "RON!! HERMIONE!!" Finally the two stopped kissing. Hermione and Ron both blushed very hard. "I guess we have two new couples in the house. Oh"Squeaked then turn to go make dinner. "Um how about a game of Quidditch?"Said Harry trying to change the subject. All the weasley men agreed and started down stairs. Ron However was still looking at Hermione nothing else seemed important at he moment. Ginny finally got up and dragged Hermione away to talk and Harry took Ron to the backyard to start the game

"So you're dating my sister?"

"Yeah is that okay?"

"Better you than some of the boys I've seen looking at her."

"Good so are you dating my almost sister"

"I guess I might be yeah," Ron said blushing again. "Good and just be fore warned you hurt her you pay"

"Hey same goes for you Harry you hurt my sister..."

"I got you and nine more lined up right behind you but that's after Gins through with me"

Laughing Ron said, "You know with You-Know-Who on your tail and the ten of us you would never stand a chance well maybe with him but not the Weasleys."

Harry laughed surprising Ron a bit. It was good to hear him laugh again.

"Just take care of her okay," Ron said in a more serious tone. "I will I promise and I never break a promise." Harry said before someone's arms reached around his waist. Ginny and Hermione had snuck up behind the boys. "And that's the truth" giggled Ginny at the look on Harry's face. "You know I think your wrong Harry is way cuter"

"No way Ron is" said Hermione, jumping on Ron's back. "But he is your brother so you can only say it to annoy him" she giggle in a most unHermioneish way.

"HEY ARE WE PLAYING QUIDDITCH OR KISSING OUR NEW GIRLFRIENDS!!"Shouted Charlie.

"I think I like Charlie's idea," said Harry with a silly grin then looking at Ron they both grab their gal and kissed them hard on the lips before the girls could anything about it. As they both deepen their kisses Mrs. Weasley called for dinner. But the couples stay where they were. Finally light-stinging charms got one couple to break part. "I love you," whispered Harry. "And I, you" Ginny whispered back. "Thank you"

"For what?" asked Ginny "For everything you have ever done to help me and for the cake I never got to eat." Harry said making Ginny giggle again "I love that sound"

"Well I think my cake was a good idea after all."

"How so?"

"Got you didn't I?"

**The End **


	2. please copy and paste

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666

naruhina pwns

ReaperCB919

Wolf-Shinigami

Ropete


End file.
